


Smiles, babies unicorns, confessions and deadlines

by BellaP



Series: It's all about genetics [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is emotionally constipated, Drama, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Promises, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy's plan was simple and beautiful and Stiles used this opportunity to clear some things with  Derek. Because, really, the werewolf was too old to live in an eternal teenage drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles, babies unicorns, confessions and deadlines

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Once I read in the Twitter that "every time Tyler Hoechlin smile an Unicorn is born" and I couldn't agree more. So I had to use this reference in this piece. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> AN 2: Obviously that Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me. If it did, Derek and Stiles would be a thing a long time ago.  
> Also, English isn't my first language. So sorry for the grammatical mistakes.

 “This? This is your brilliant idea?” Stiles said at the same time Cass closed the shackles around his wrists. At his feet, a passed out Derek was starting to moan, showing to the siblings that the werewolf was one minute to wake up and would probably be pissed. Stiles was pissed with his throbbing temple and magical shackles attached to the abandoned train station's ground keeping him in place. As for Derek? The good and old circle of mountain ash was doing the job.

“I talked to Lydia...” Cassidy said while checking if the shackles were well shut and if the magical inscriptions were doing the job. It was, perfectly. Obviously that she could have captured Stiles with a simple handcuff. The problem was that he was a demigod, he was stronger than a simple mortal and he was Athena's son. A handcuff wouldn't keep Stiles in place more than two minutes. The boy was good with scape routes and plans. He helped them in the war against Kronos planning ways to evacuate the Olympus if anything went wrong. “And we reached an agreement that the old way of trapping you two together would work better than any other plan.”

“You got this idea from Lydia or the yaoi fanfictions you love so much to read in Annabeth's computer?” Cass blushed and stepped back from Stiles and the circle because Derek was now twitching. Catch the werewolf wasn't so hard as she thought. Because, technically, he was a monster and she was fighting this kind since she was ten. So a surprise attack and a well placed blow solved the problem. Catch Stiles was harder than that.

Everybody in Beacon Hills High School, even that dumb boy who said to be Stiles best friend, thought that the young Stilinski was only skittish and clumsy. On the second thing they were right. Stiles was clumsy, but he still was a warrior. That was the reason why he was so skittish. It was the ADHD making him always alert to any attack. So Cassidy attacked him, they fought and finally with a blow she put him out.

“Talking always solve problems.” She smile at him and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“If he doesn't kill me first.” A groan caught the siblings' attention and their eyes went to Derek who was now rolling over the ground inside the mountain ash circle and pushing himself up with both hands.

“Stiles?” Forest green eyes blinked at the boy in front of him, going to the heavy shackles on the teenager's wrists, and the wolf growled. Cassidy beamed. It was so easy to provoke Derek and he was already proving he cared only by growling while seeing Stiles' situation.

“Well, it started better than I hoped.” Derek's eyes weren't forest green anymore, but alpha's red when he turned to glare at Cass.

“Who are you?” He growled, showing his fangs and stepping closer to the girl only to be pushed back when he met the invisible barrier formed by the mountain ash. Cassidy gave the werewolf a big and not innocent smile and Stiles sighed.

“I am Stiles' big sister.” She declared imperiously and Derek frowned. As Stiles was getting used to the werewolf lack of words and lot of frowns he was able to read on the man's face the question: 'sister? What sister?'.

“You are an only child Stilinski.” Derek growled to the boy and Stiles sighed again.

“From my father's side yes. She's from my mother's side.” His answer seemed like a slap on Derek's face. Because Stiles' mother was a reminder of what he was, who he was. And this reminder made Derek's fang disappear immediately as also the red eyes.

“Well, now that we cleared this situation, I'll be back in two hours to see the progress.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles screamed when he saw Cassidy going to her old Camaro.

“I have a date.” She explained.

“Date? What date? With who? Joshua is in the town too?” Cass laughed.

“No. A date with Lydia. We have to plan.”

“Plan what?”

“Plan another plan in case this one doesn't work.” She opened the car's door, gave a big smile to a pissed of Stiles and a stunned Derek, got in and drove off of the train station. Stiles let out a curse in Greek when he saw the car disappear through the door and turned with an embarrassed smile to Derek.

“So, would I be asking too much to try to let me out?” He asked and raised his wrists to show the man the shackles. Derek blinked, and blinked, like he was trying to make his brain start to work again and Stiles groaned. “Really Hale, now is not the time for you to have a break down.” This seemed to snap Derek out of his confusion.

“I can't. The metal was bathed in wolfsbane.” How did he know... Oh, right, big nose (not really, it was slim, small and very pretty. And you are losing the focus here Stiles) capable to smell everything.

“Oh! What do I smell like?” He asked, changing the subject so abruptly that Derek felt like he was inside a spinning roller coaster.

“What?”

“Monsters say that demigods have a very distinct smell...”

“Monsters?”

“Yeah.”

“Monsters?” Derek repeated and Stiles realized that he wanted the boy to elaborate. Wow, it was the first time that the werewolf wanted Stiles to talk instead to shut up.

“Mythological Greek monsters who actually exist in this time, because if the Greek Gods are real, why not them? And they like to chase and kill demigods. It's a little annoying, because I have to wake up every morning hoping that there won't be a monster waiting for me at the school. How do you think I got the fame of being a weird and a loser? Try to fight of a monster during gym class and make it pass like I'm having a stroke instead of killing a big and fangy thing. I'm telling you, the Fog is a big help to keep the secret, but it likes to destroy reputations. But lately I'm not having this problem because...”

“There are monsters in this city?” Derek interrupted him with large eyes and pale face. Stiles fights? He fights ancient Greek monsters? Derek new about them. Mythology was something he was always fascinated with since he was a little boy and his mother was a college professor who liked to study old and mythical things. So he knew what the boy was talking about and his wolf didn't like the idea of Stiles fighting Minotaurs, Harpies, Gorgons and whatever.

“Beside the very obvious one?” Stiles gave the werewolf a long and accusatory look and Derek glared at him. “Yes. But lately, since you came back to the city they are not appearing anymore. I don't know if they lost track of my scent...”

“You don't smell strongly like you anymore.”

“What?”

“When I met you, you smelled like old books, metal and ozone. Ozone is not the kind of smell common in humans. Actually, you don't smell it in humans. So I knew something was wrong with you. Now you smell a little bit of ozone and a lot of wolves.”

“So run with werewolves have its advantages. Finally! Because I'll tell you buddy, I was freak tired of always getting the worse end in this bargain...”

“Stiles.”

“And okay, I'm a demigod, I'm stronger than a mortal, can endure some blows better than a mortal and I'm awesome like that, but I still bruise and bruises hurt and...”

“Stiles.”

“And I don't like to see the look on my dad's face every time I go back to the house banged up like I just fought a Chimera and lost and...”

“STILES!”

“What?”

“Why your sister shackled you up and trapped us inside a mountain ash circle?”

“She thought we needed to talk.”

“And why the shackles?”

“Well, mountain ash doesn't work in trapping demigods. Magical shackles do.” Derek didn't like it. His wolf didn't like the fact that his _mat..._ Whatever, was shackled.

“And why did she think it was a good idea to trap us?”

“Well, Derek, unfortunately I know this wolf, you know?” Stiles began with a tone that Derek didn't like. It was a sarcastic tone, the one the boy used to dress the werewolf down. “He's tall, dark, handsome...” Derek arched an eyebrow on the handsome part. “Yes, he's handsome, sexy as hell, a little broody for my taste but I always liked a good challenge. So, anyway. I know this wolf, werewolf actually, who with a look makes me tremble on my knees, my heart skip a beat and little Stiles jump to attention. And this is only the physical reactions.” Derek's heart started to beat frantically in his chest while listening to Stiles' babble. His presence caused all those things in his _mat..._ Whatever, and his wolf was proud of this. “Let me tell you about the emotional reaction. He makes me want to know more about him, to make him smile, because I saw him smile once and it was beautiful, babies unicorns could born from that smile alone. And I would know, I saw unicorns once and they are the most beautiful creatures I ever seen, like this sour wolf...”

“Stiles, I'm not beautiful...”

“Shut up. Did I say that I was talking about you?” Stiles arched his eyebrows, challenging him, but Derek knew better. He knew he was the man who Stiles was describing. Unfortunately, he wasn't that man at the same time. He was broken, he had a too dark soul to be anything close to what Stiles was saying. Stiles, on the other hand, he was beautiful, inside and outside. He was loyal, smart, friendly, fierce, he was the one who babies unicorns would born with only a smile coming from him. Not Derek, never Derek.

“Anyway, and I know he's a little bit traumatized, or a lot, because a bitch from his past used him, hurt him and destroyed all the good things he had, but he has to know that it wasn't his fault.” It was, it was all Derek's fault.

His naivety, his weakness, his stubbornness to not listen his family when they said that something was wrong with Kate was his undoing. Because if he did, they would be alive today. Peter wouldn't have gone crazy, wouldn't have killed Laura, what forced Derek to kill him. Because it was hard, despite what everyone thought, it was hard. Because Peter wasn't always a drive by grief mad. He was the funny uncle who used to bring sweets before the dinner to him, who taught him to hunt in the full moon, who spoke to him about boys and girls and made fun of him about it. Everybody saw Peter like a crazy psychopath, but didn't stop to think that he had a mate and cubs who died on the fire because of Kate. He had his reasons, even if those reasons made him kill Derek's sister.

“Derek...” Stiles stepped closer and raised an arm, like he was about to touch him, but remembered that the shackles were coated with wolfsbane and aborted the action in the middle. “You have to forgive yourself and start to live again. To love again. And I would like very much that your chosen one is me.”

“It's not that easy.”

“Why not?”

“You are...” Derek gulped. Even if Stiles was a simple mortal, it would be hard. He was so... perfect in Derek's eyes that he was afraid to touch him, broke him with all his darkness and insecurities. Because even if outside Derek seemed to be an impenetrable wall of confidence and power, inside his walls were made by sand, capable to come down with a single breeze.

“A demigod? That's your problem?” Stiles snorted. “Because my mother is Athena you think I'm not good enough...”

“You are good enough. That's the problem. You are too good for me.” His admission was met with silence from Stiles' part, what was never good.

“If these shackles didn't have wolfsbane and if I didn't care so much for you I would beat you to a bloody pulp. And don't look at me like that. I can beat you to a bloody pulp with my bare hands. If I never did it before was because I was so ingrained with the idea to keep my heritage a secret that sometimes I forget that I can kick your werewolf fine ass.”

“Stiles...” Derek sighed, rolling his eyes.

“No Stiles me, Derek Hale. I am human, even if half of me is divine, I am a human with needs, with a heart, who fall in love and fall in love hard. Because I'm half god and for us love is a serious thing. Because we never know if we will live to see another day we take everything serious, we enjoy everything at its peak. And I love you your stupid sour wolf and I don't give a damn if your emotionally constipated heart think you're not good enough for me. Because I think you are good enough for me and I'll keep trying until you...” But anything Stiles had to say after was swallowed by Derek's lips over his. Derek's very demanding lips which were devouring Stiles' like he was a gallon of water found after a long day of walk in the desert.

“You talk too much.” Derek said after they parted for air.

“I will talk until I convince you that this is right. We are right.”

“Stiles, it's not so easy.”

“I know it's not. I'm not asking for a ring and a promise of happily ever after. I'm just asking for a chance.”

“I know. And also, you are too young.”

“Almost seventeen.”

“Stiles...”

“I'm not asking for us to jump on bed and have wild hot sex. I would like very much if that happen, but I'm still not prepared for this and for now I'm content with mind blowing kisses.”

“Stiles...”

“Please Derek.” It was the pleading tone, the shining eyes and the sad expression that broke all Derek's resolve and made him admit that he was incapable to deny his _mat..._ His _mate_ anything. Because he wanted, not only the wolf whining inside him trying to reach the boy and comfort him, but his human side also wanted to feel the love, to feel the warm, to feel Stiles in his arms. He wanted so much it hurt. And he knew if he said no Stiles would keep fighting, would pursuit him until the end of the world, until Derek give in. And Derek wanted to give in so much.

“Eighteen.”

“What?”

“We have to wait until you are eighteen.” Stiles wanted to scream. When he thought he finally made a crack in Derek's wall, the man came with that.

“It's one year and a half.”

“I know.”

“It's this some kind of a test? You are testing me, trying to know if my feelings are real. If I'm capable to wait, so my love is true, is that it?”

Derek didn't say anything, partly because Stiles was right. The boy was his mate, his wolf chose him and this choice would remain forever in Derek's heart. But Stiles wasn't obligated to choose Derek. He wasn't attached to him because of an old and annoying magical instinct. So if in a year and a half Stiles is still in love with Derek, the werewolf would finally kick all his insecurities in the ass and embrace the boy with all his heart and soul.

“Alright then.” It was too easy, Derek realized when he saw the glint in Stiles' eyes and the way the warm brown orbs got darker than usual. “Brace yourself Derek Hale, because when the clock hit midnight at my eighteen birthday, _you will be mine_.” The promise made a shiver of pleasure run down Derek's body and he barely could wait for the day to come. But until then...

“I remembered something from the Greek mythology. It said that Athena swore to be a maiden for the eternity. So how...” Derek pointed to Stiles who blushed beautifully.

“Well, you do know that my mother was born from Zeus' thoughts, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That's it.”

“What?”

“Her kids also were born from her thoughts.”

“But you have a father...”

“Yes, well, she usually fall in love with smart, fierce and loyal men and they have a brief relationship that ends...” Stiles flushed a little more. “You really wanna know how my biological mother is a mind-rape goddess who likes to produce babies during her lovers' wet dreams?” Derek cringed.

“No.”

“Thanks.”

One year and a half. That was what Stiles had to wait. It was okay, contrary to popular belief, he was patient. And when the time comes Derek wouldn't even know what hit him. And believe, Stiles will hit him, hard.


End file.
